Chianti
Chianti (キャンティ Kyanti) is a Black Organization sniper in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Chianti is a Black Organization sniper. She is skilled with rifles, and Haibara explains that she and Korn are excellent snipers. However she is not quite a match for FBI agent Shuichi Akai: he is indeed able to fire precisely even at 700 yards, whereas her maximal fire range is 600 yards. Her partner is Korn, and the two are often seen together on missions, just as Gin and Vodka are usually seen together. It is implied that she had some sort of relationship with the deceased member, Calvados, whose death she blames Vermouth for. Appearance Chianti usually dresses in black leather suits with a collar. Her left eyelid bears the tattoo of a swallowtail butterfly's wing. Personality Chianti is a wild, ruthless assassin who enjoys killing. She is also very impatient, even refusing to stop her car when asked by a construction worker. Gin has cautioned her not to shoot at innocent targets out of boredom. She uses harsh and rude language. Plot overview ''Anime/Manga 'Black Impact Chianti appears for the first time at a shooting stand belonging to the Black Organization, training for the planned murder of Yasutero Domon. Later, she is present when Gin discusses the time and place of this murder with Kir. Even if she is supposed to participate in the two attempted murders of the mission (against Yasutero Domon, then against Kogoro Mouri), and is, each time, seen waiting for Gin's order to shoot, she never gets the opportunity to fire until Shuichi Akai appears, which leads her to complain about having to move for nothing. The Shadow of the Black Organization Chianti is seen with Korn, driving her car, and talking to Gin through her radio. She mentions Kir's capture and entry in the Organization. Clash of Red and Black The Crisis Beckoned by the Red Omen Movies Movie 13: The Raven Chaser Chianti and Korn are charged by Gin to burst the tires of Takagi's car, and immediately leaves once the task has been executed. At the end of the movie, they assist Gin against Irish and Conan: Chianti fires at Irish and is responsible for his death. She then tries to eliminate Conan, but fails. Relationships analysis '''Black Organization 'Korn' Korn is Chianti's partner and they are usually seen together. They seem to get along well enough; Chianti confides to Korn she would like to kill Vermouth because she led Calvados to his death. She may also allow him to take the best part of a mission to please him (that is to say, targeting the head of the victim), in spite of her strong desire to kill by herself. 'Vermouth' Vermouth and Chianti are enemies. Chianti hates Vermouth for taking advantage of Calvados' love and getting him killed. Vermouth sometimes taunts Chianti, who does not take it well. Different looks Chianti Before.PNG|Chianti's "Before" Appearance (Episode 425) Chianti After.PNG|Chianti's "After" Appearance (Episode 581) Trivia *Chianti and Korn's car is a blue Dodge Viper with two white stripes. *Gosho Aoyama originally designed Chianti's swallowtail tattoo so it would "fly" when a shot is fired. However, he later scrapped that when he found out that snipers don't close their eyes when firing. *Chianti always bring her favorite PSG-1 semi-automatic sniper rifle. See also *Characters *Black Organization *Chianti (Alcohol) References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters